Dare to Dump
by mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes
Summary: Ryoma suddenly asked Sakuno out on a dinner date - on Valentine's Day, no less. Sakuno is elated. However, Ryoma is only doing this on a dare... because he'd never do it otherwise. Fuji smiles. Endorsed; disclaimer on my profile.


**Dare to Dump**

Sakuno bit her lip, clutching at her purse. She'd been very surprised when Ryoma had suddenly come up to her the day before and informed her that he would be meeting her today – on Valentine's Day – to go out for dinner.

"It's a date." His exact words. The very memory made her heart swell with happiness. "Ryoma-kun must have finally realized my feelings after all this time and actually returns them, too," she thought, smiling happily. "After all, he's asked me out on a date on _Valentine's Day_! That _has_ to mean _something_!"

"For once, you're on time," commented a familiar, bored voice.

She jumped half a foot in the air, blushing furiously when she realized who it was. "Ryoma-kun! You really came!"

He tugged at his trademark cap. "Of course. It _is_ a date."

At the reminder, she felt her happiness grow. "Ano, where are we going for dinner?"

"Follow me," he said curtly, heading down the street. Sakuno hurried after him.

A short while later, Ryoma stopped in front of an expensive-looking bistro. "We're going in here."

"Are you sure? It looks quite pricey; I don't want to cause trouble you –" began Sakuno hesitantly as a pair of well-dressed adults walked past them, the lady clinging to her beau's arm.

He cut across her protestations. "I have enough money. Are you coming or not?"

Bowing her head in submission, she went in. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Small tables covered with cream tablecloths were scattered over the deep russet carpet that covered the floor. Soft lighting, courtesy of _real _candles in innumerable brackets along the walls as well as the branches on the tables, gave the entire place a golden glow.

"I couldn't believe Ryoma-kun actually brought me to a restaurant like this on our first date!" thought Sakuno, flushing with pleasure. "He must be serious about this…"

Ryoma's emotionless voice broke though her musings. "Oi, Ryuuzaki. You're spacing out. Let's go sit."

"A-ah, gomen Ryoma-kun!" she apologized, hurriedly following him as an immaculately-dressed waitress directed them to a table.

The night flew past much too quickly, and Sakuno really couldn't believe her luck. Yes, so Ryoma was still unsociable and not the best at making small talk, but there was still the immovable fact that _Ryoma had taken her to a candlelight dinner on their first date._ She was still floating on air, feeling as though she was living a dream, when the time came for him to leave.

"Thank you for today, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, bowing. "I really enjoyed myself very much." Although she tried to smile, she felt sad that their time together was over, at least for tonight.

Ryoma pulled his cap down even further. "Betsuni. It wasn't any trouble."

She turned to enter her house. "The one thing that possibly makes this date less than perfect, is the absence of flowers," was the wistful thought that ran through her head.

"Ryuuzaki." His voice stopped her in just as she put a hand on her garden gate. Was it just a trick of the light, or were his cheeks actually flushed?

"Ï forgot to bring flowers," he said abruptly, looking away.

Sakuno's heart stopped. He'd actually thought of bringing flowers for her! How sweet! Even though he'd forgotten to bring them, it was the thought that counted, after all. "I-I don't mind; just your taking me out on a date was much more than I would normally have dreamed possible!" she blurted out.

Surely she was imagining – Ryoma was smiling. _Smiling_. At _her_. "Is that so?" he asked.

Blushing, she nodded vigorously. Realizing that he'd come closer, Sakuno felt her pulse speed up. A _kiss_? On their _first_ date? She didn't know whether this was for better or for worse.

Ryoma leaned even closer, so that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Ryuuzaki…"

She trembled in anticipation. What would he say? That he'd loved her from the moment he'd set eyes on her, five whole years ago? That he truly loved her, and they'd be together forever more? And of course, after that, he would kiss her sweet and soft –

"… You're annoying."

Sakuno choked. _What_?! Her heart felt as though a blunt knife had been plunged between her ribs. Pushing herself away from him with all the strength that she could muster, she gasped, "Wh-what are you saying?! You love me, don't you? Why else did you take me on such a wonderful date?"

Now that the rose-tinted spectacles had been stripped from her eyes, Sakuno could see clearly that it was a smirk that adorned his face. How could she possibly have mistaken it for a smile? "Fuji-sempai dared me to take you out on a date, then after that dump you in the gutter. He said that it would be fun – he was right."

OMAKE

Fuji watched the girl sob her heart out, an approving smile on his lips. "Good job, Echizen. You are well on the path to becoming a sadist – like yours truly."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," grumbled his kouhai. "Well, at least she'll be out of my hair at long last. I can't believe I've managed to put up with her drooling over me for _five whole years_."

"Saa… Does that mean I still have to pay?" inquired the tensai. "Since you actually enjoyed the dare, it shouldn't count."

"Of course you must pay. A sempai should set a good example and pay his debts." Ryoma yawned. "But it's too late to collect tonight. Don't make me chase you for it tomorrow, Fuji-sempai."

The older boy pressed a hand to his heart in false hurt. "Why, Echizen, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma replied, "Plenty. Just make sure you show up at the street tennis courts tomorrow – I still want to beat the dust out of you."

OWARI

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hehe, sucks to you, Sakuno. I hate that girl. . Sorries to any RyoSaku fans… it's my first attempt at Ryoma and Sakuno and Valentine's Day fics… plus I personally love the twist. In your face, Sakuno. I hope the ending didn't sound too Thrill Pair-ish… :-X it wasn't intended, really. Reviews would be nice  


End file.
